FSC 127
|debut = None|return = |withdraw = None|pre = FSC #126|nex = FSC #128}} The Host City Ternopil is a city in Western Ukraine, located on the banks of the Seret river. Ternopil is one of the major cities of Western Ukraine and the historical regions of Galicia and Podolia. It has a population of 221 820 in 2019. The city is the administrative center of Ternopil Oblast (region), as well as of the surrounding Ternopil Raion (district) within the oblast. The city was founded in 1540 by Polish commander and Hetman Jan Amor Tarnowski, as a military stronghold and castle. Its Polish name "Tarnopol" means "Tarnowski's city" and stems from a combination of the founder's family name and the Greek term "polis". Following the fall of the Soviet Union, Ternopil has become part of the independent Ukraine. Today, it is a major transport hub of Ukraine, where important roads and railroads cross. The largest reservoir and landmark of the city is Ternopil Pond also called Ternopil Lake, created on the Seret River in 1951. The original pond was destroyed during the Second World War. It should be noted that this is a rather rare occurrence when a large pond is located in the center of the city. Ternopil is the center of the region famous for its castles, waterfalls, caverns, and rivers. This is the starting point of rafting routes along the Dniester canyon, tours to Ternopil caverns, to Dzhurynskyi waterfall (the most powerful waterfall in Ukraine, 16 meters high). The Venue The venue for FSC is at the Ternopil Airport, which is also the home of the famous Rock Festival "Faine Misto". Faine Misto Festival - it's an international music festival, which is annually held near Ternopil. Faine Misto is one of the few Ukrainian festivals in which practically all modern directions of music cross. Rock, alternative, folk, pop and dance music on five stages of the festival are performed only by the best music performers and invited foreign artists who make up the musical part of the festival program. Faine Misto Festival traditionally will take place under the slogan "Faine Misto" - the territory of free people ", because the main goal of organizers - to build a city in which each visitor for a few days can leave daily problems, feel the energy of freedom, crazy drive of life and make his or her rest unforgettable. The Hosts Our lovely hosts for the evening are: Max Barskih and Alexandra Kucherenko; while ALEKSEEV will see to the well-being of the participants in the Green Room. Max Barskih, also known by his alter ego of Mickolai, is a Ukrainian singer. He was born in 1990 in Kherson, and moved to Kyiv after his graduation. In 2008, Max Barskih made his debut in performing on the Ukrainian talent show "Fabrika Zirok 2" (Star Factory 2). In 2010, Max Barskih was nominated the best performer on the Ukrainian version of MTV Europe Music Awards. On 9 August 2011 Max Barskih was named "Singer of the Year" at the annual award ceremony of the "Crystal Microphone". In 2012, he entered the Eurovision Song Contest Auditions for Ukraine with the English version of his song 'Dance' but inevitably lost to Gaitana who represented Ukraine in Baku with her song 'Be My Guest'. Max was nominated in the category "Creative Person/Group of the Year" at RU.TV Awards, which took place on 29 September, but failed to win the award. Alexandra Kucherenko was born in 1997 in Dnipro, Ukraine. In 2012, she graduated from a piano school of music. Three years later, she completed studies at the school of television presenters with a medal. In 2015, Kucherenko entered the Kiev National University. T. Shevchenko on the specialty "Announcer and host of television programs." In 2016, she won the Miss Ukraine contest. At this time Alexandra also met her future husband Dmitry Komarov. The 22-year-old beauty is fond of sports, dancing, loves to travel. She also devotes a lot of time to charity. Currently, she is a TV presenter of the Star Sports program on ICTV. Nikita Alekseev, also known simply a Alekseev, born in 1993 in Kyiv, Ukraine, is a Ukrainian singer and songwriter. He first began his career in 2014 after placing as a semifinalist on season four of The Voice of Ukraine. He subsequently released the single "Pyanoye solntse", which went on to become a number-one hit throughout the CIS and kickstarted his music career. He represented Belarus in the Eurovision Song Contest 2018 in Portugal with his song "Forever". The Show The Results The Winner Thorstein Einarsson: Symphony (Veiðimaður): |}